Glitch - A Story of Hope
by Ryomi
Summary: A mysterious disappearance has left the Z Senshi terrified and greatly saddened. But has Vegeta found love or lost it? NOT A B/V, I WARN YOU!!!
1. Music Will Save Us

Glitch  
By Ryomi Hayashi  
  
CHAPTER ONE: MUSIC WILL SAVE US  
  


"One Rueran year has passed and a thousand heartbeats are gone forever. How much stronger is the wind with the death of a thousand mortals, how much darker the night? I tell you, the beauty lost has touched me with a tragedy beyond words. Here I am, the heartless killer who takes lives without guilt, and I am wounded by this crisis. Wounded in that place where my heart would have been, where the love for the lives of those dead has blossomed. But this does nothing, it will not revive them. No matter how much I mourn, the beautiful streets of the once proud and majestic city of Ruera remain silent. The laughter and tears of a city gone, perhaps forever gone. Now, I sit here in the solitude of my empty self, and weep the silent tears of a city that mourns the death of its people."   
Kai finished her composition with one last heart filled stroke of her pen and slammed her book shut without allowing the fresh ink to dry. Strange were these feelings and thoughts that coursed through her like the once busy streets of Ruera. She felt as though she was the mysterious killer and that all those innocent lives were taken by her own hand. But then she recalled that horrifying moment when she stepped on Ruera and that feeling shot through her. Kai was no killer, nor was she a true warrior. A warrior could never feel her loneliness.   
Yes, that was it. Standing on those glittering, beautiful pavement stones of that city devoid of life she had never felt so alone. Kai clenched her battle-torn fists at this feeling, this was her life and she was damned if she was going to need something she couldn't have.  
Standing up, Kai forced herself to wander a slow migration to the training room. A good spar would cheer her up, even if it was merely a simulation. Thoughts of loneliness and pain would be wiped clean by the thrill of a good battle. Besides, she hadn't trained as much as she had hoped, this would do her some good.  
Her exposed feet stung at the coldness of the floor and Kai cringed bitterly, affected by far more than chilled floors. The thoughts and feelings she had complicated clung to her. But that wouldn't be for long.  
She paused once she was inside and the doors slid shut behind her. The simulation began and Kai's heart pumped rapidly. She always got nervous before fighting these simulations ever since that one time a quick game had resulted in a broken leg and three broken ribs. What a coward I am, Kai thought to herself.   
The faceless simulation opponent materialized and began at once, throwing its attacks viciously and mercilessly. Kai brushed them away effortlessly; she had adjusted it to a novice setting. Kai had her mind elsewhere, it was no point in pouring her heart into strength development. More blows came only to be diverted from their target by its opponent's forearm, the opponent not bothering to counterattack.   
Her heart slowed to a calm beat and Kai noticed something other than the blows coming to her. Her opponent. Funny, but she had remembered the opponent as being less masculine and much taller. The computer had probably made the mistake of changing the opponent instead of the strength level when the setting was lowered to novice.  
She began to counterattack now, punching in the graceful, martial artist's way, in a dance-like movement. She sped up her "dance", her attacks landing faster but maintaining the rhythm and smoothness of her previous blows. Kai began to grow absorbed in this, moving without and hesitation and loosing all fear that had festered within. The moves began to grow even faster, until she was a blur to her own eye. She caught the blows coming towards her and diverted them swiftly and perfectly, amazing herself. Was fear this destructive?   
As she moved faster, she caught something forming on her opponent. Muscles. Impossible, she reminded herself, the simulation has a shape but no features like muscle tone. Why would the computer trick her like that?  
She didn't know why or how this had happened, but things continued to speed up. Faster the blows came and faster they went. Moments ago, Kai had been hitting with deadly accuracy, but now she missed most blows. Could she have reached her limit, or could the opponent be getting faster?  
The opponent can't get stronger or stronger unless I tell it to, Kai reminded herself. But she had fought battles at much higher skill levels than novice and had landed more blows than this. Could it be?  
She dismissed this thought and others like it and continued with her training. If her simulation opponent was changing without her say, it was the machines fault. Simply that.  
Kai continued throwing her blows, missing only a few beats of the rhythm she had created. Her confined hair slowly began to release itself, proving itself to be unruly to the end. Her red eyes darted frantically to where the blows where being thrown, her forearm was quick to respond.   
Now, as she fought with that intensity she had fought with so many times before, she caught something else: armored clothes. Now this was ridiculous, her simulation opponent wasn't supposed to be dressed in battle gear, what was wrong with this machine?   
She stopped and ordered the machine to do so as well. A well-timed blow from her opponent landed in her stomach and fear gripped her. It wasn't going to stop. She tried again, this time yelling it. That only earned her more blows. Now she was really afraid.  
"Why won't you stop?!" she yelled, this time ducking as well as blocking. She had programmed it to not kick when at a novice setting, but it was kicking more than it was using its arms.   
Eyes formed. Menacing eyes with black pupils filled with a passionate hatred for her. Simulations don't hate, what's going on? She asked herself. A nose and mouth, both small and scrunched up into a warrior's frown, materialized in an instant. A mass of spiky black hair appeared on his head as well.   
Kai had hardly the will to fight after a display like that; her strength was stolen by amazement. Blow after blow hit her until she was down on the ground, staring up at the figure in amazement. Looking down at her, the lifelike simulation's feature's relaxed into a different expression. Kai gasped. He felt pity for her.  
Kai sat there, the bruises on her body stinging with sharp pain, her heart pumping madly, her black hair undone and glued to the glistening sweat on her body. The creature had stopped; maybe it would give her time to rest. And with that passing thought, it vanished.   
She couldn't believe it. It was gone. The events reviewed in her head over and over but came no closer to making sense. What had happened? Why had it happened? Why had it gone at that moment? Had it happened at all?  
She had no choice but to pick herself up and tend to her wounds. She would leave and collapse on the couch or the bed, trying to make sense of the past and then quickly forget about it. Kai would move on as though it had never happened.   
And most of all, she wouldn't dare check the machine for glitches. After all, that machine wasn't capable of such a thing. The glitch was undoubtedly her own.   
  
  
  
Mayumi's fingers ran through her turquoise hair and she released an impatient sigh. "That's all you have to tell me?"  
"Sorry," Krillin said, "that's all I know. But these people mean so much to us. If you could please-"   
"How much will you pay me?" Mayumi said, interrupting Krillin.  
He sweatdropped. "Is 5,000,000 yen ok?"  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS? You'll give me that much money?" Krillin nodded.  
"When Bulma died, her family left us in charge of her fortune."  
Mayumi took out her calculator. "Now how much is 5 million yen in pesos…" her voice trailed off as she was absorbed in her calculations.   
"So will you help us?" Krillin asked with great hope.  
"Of course little guy!" she said, rubbing his bald head, "I'll help you find your friends. Er… provided that you pay in full."  
"You will?" He and his words were overjoyed. She nodded and grabbed his arm.  
"I know the perfect helper for this task, I believe she's landed on Earth by now. You can fly, can't you?"   
"Wait, you know someone who can help us?"  
"Oh yeah, she's a great friend of mine, she'll definitely help us."  
"That's great! I'll get Gohan," Krillin said, all smiles.   
"Gohan? Get the whole gang! Er, I mean what's left of them."  
"All of them? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, why not?"  
"Well Goku's still pretty sad…"  
"Then forget him and get the rest!"  
"But-"  
"Don't worry about it!" she winked at him, causing him to blush. She was about to take off when she stopped herself.   
"Just to review, you say your friends just disappeared one night and you'd spent the course of the year looking for them but have found no clues except leading to me?"  
"That's right. We didn't even have a clue what they were doing the night of their disappearance, we still don't. But word around town said you knew what was going on, so I came to talk to you."  
"Look, I don't know much, only that it's happened before. I'm just a traveling fighter-for-hire, it's not like I'm omniscient ruler of all. Anyway, some town lost its entire population and no one has a clue where they are. Since I know someone who can tell us about that incident, I have a funny feeling they are related. Besides, she's on Earth, that's gotta mean somethin'."  
"Huh?" Krillin asked.  
"Come on, Krill, figure it out. All these people disappeared in this city and this girl knows a little about it, and then the same thing happens on Earth and she jets over here. She has clues or knows someone who does, I'm sure of it."  
"Well," Krillin said, "we found someone who told us about you, you told us about her, she might tell us about someone else, and this thing might just go on and on! We might just end up with no clues and 5 million yen poorer."  
Mayumi sighed, running her hand through her hair once more. "I'll find them, I know they're alive. You can count on me." She paused then added, "but wherever they are, they probably don't want to wait. Why don't we get started?"  
"Sounds good," Krillin responded with a nod and the two took off, Krillin guiding her to where the surviving dragonball warriors would be.   
  
  
  
Vegita and Kai stood silently, exchanging glares on the earthy hilltop overlooking a human city. She recalled the moment when she had first seen him, the shock she had felt. He looked just like the simulator that took shape. Could this be a sign?  
She had dismissed the thought. He was powerful, maybe that had something to do with it. But now was not the time for guessing games, it was time to discover the cause of the disappearance.   
"I'm going to just ask you this, Prince."  
"What?" he snapped.  
"Have you heard of a little town named Ruera?"  
Vegita cursed his ignorance silently. "Never," he stated as if it was unimportant.  
"Yes, well, it's part of this very big mystery called the Rueran Mystery."  
"Obviously."  
"Do you know what it's about?"  
"Tell me."  
She winced at his bitterness. "In one year, a city's people vanished without a trace."  
"Was this gradual?"  
"Yes."  
"Fools! They should've left the city!"  
"Most did, but this is a desert planet we're talking about. It's not like everyone had somewhere to go."  
"So there's a city right in the middle of a desert?"  
"Yes, next to an oasis of course."  
He grunted. "How does this concern me?"  
"I hear you lost some family members in a similar way."  
"Yes, my wife and son," he said all too quickly, "who told you this?"  
"Doesn't this incident move you to look for who did it?"  
"It was you, wasn't it?"  
"Ha! Sadly, I don't have a clue who did it."  
"Of course. What would a weakling like you know about sheer power?"  
"Weakling? I'm stronger than you!"  
He laughed. "I can barely detect your existence your ki is so low."  
"That's not the point," she started, then stopped herself when realizing what he said. "My ki is low for a reason, and it is very impressive." He reacted with another cynical laugh and she let her ki shoot upwards until it excelled his.  
"What?! You deceive me!" he said, in pure shock.   
She rolled her eyes. "I'm a warrior."  
"A female warrior?"  
"Yes."  
"A female is stronger than me? Impossible! Prove yourself!"  
"Gladly." Her fist landed in his tense, abdominal muscles and he keeled over in pain.  
"This can't be happening," he choked.  
"Get over it. You can train and in no time you'll be stronger. Now, about that mystery-"  
"Can you female warriors fly?" he interrupted.  
"What are you scheming now, prince?" He answered with an action, planting his hands on her waste and bolting upwards. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly as the elevation escalated.   
"What are you doing?"  
He laughed menacingly as she latched onto his arms. "Scared, warrior?"  
Kai cracked her eyes open and forced them on Vegita's face. Just pretend your just a couple feet off the ground, she thought to herself, unable to regain her composure.  
"Never," she choked; fear radiating from her eyes, "I'm just surprised."  
"Then shall we go for a joy ride?"  
"I came here to discuss the Rueran mystery, you know more than you're telling me!"  
The two immediately plummeted to the ground, Kai reaching new levels of relief as her feet reached terra firma. "I'll tell you one thing," he said, finally willing to comply, "if you want to find who did it, you're best off looking for someone less powerful than you expect. There's not a chance a supreme creature would want my wife. She's weak and good for nothing that would interest it, so you're better off looking for a coward like yourself."  
"Thank you," she said, still not able to think clearly, and walked off.   
"Going so soon?" he asked, as if he didn't care.  
"Yes. I've heard what you know." Her rate increased to a jog. "And that's what I came for." She had to get away from him, anyone who would threaten her life in the way she most feared was not good company.  
Vegita was silent as he made his decision. Though he tried not to care, her leaving meant one thing.  
He would have to follow her.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: UNDENIABLE TRACES  
Vegita discovers that there's more to Kai than just a stubborn mind and a fear of heights, he discovers the woman in her. Could this mean love? Watch for humor and romance in the next chapter!

  



	2. Undeniable Traces

Glitch  
By Raven Zaites  
  
CHAPTER TWO: UNDENIABLE TRACES  
  
Kai stood at the edge of the glassy water and fell to her knees, her hands splashing water on her face. She sank into the rich, forest soil around her, her now dirty knees sliding further into the earth. She washed her arms and neck, cleansing away the sweat that coated her skin. The water's chilly temperatures gave Kai shivers and a decision against bathing. She continued to wash patches of exposed skin until she felt clean enough to wash off the dirt now caked on her knees.  
In a moment's time, Kai realized she was not alone. Her Saiyan prince had tracked her, undoubtedly. She sighed, turned around slowly, her clothes sticking to the areas of wet skin, her hair dripping in corners from when she had washed her face.  
"What is it you want?" she asked her follower.  
When he didn't respond, she began to walk away.  
"Is it true that you cannot fly?" he said at last. It was clear he asked that question for a reason other than discovering the answer.  
"I can fly," she lied calmly, regaining composure.   
"Really? Is that why you clung to me in such fear when I held you over that cliff? No, woman, I won't believe your lies."  
She said nothing and continued walking. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Would you like me to prove your weakness so that you won't have to waste your precious time denying it?"  
"Fine. I'll tell you the truth. I cannot fly. Is that enough for you?"  
He laughed, "that still doesn't explain the pitiful fear in your eyes, woman. A warrior never fears, even if he has reason to."  
"He?"  
"Damn you, that's not the point!"  
"I believe it's one of them."  
"Do you always avoid answers like this?" Minutes of silence passed in which the two stood there motionless. Vegita waited for her answer and Kai would say nothing.  
"If you weren't afraid, you would have answered long ago."  
"Why do you care so much?"  
"Because I want to prove to you and everyone else what cowardice you posses, what a poor warrior you make."  
"The only one you want to prove that to is yourself. You just don't believe you can defeat me, do you? You need to find all my little weaknesses so that you can assure yourself that even though you cannot defeat me, it does not matter, because I have more weaknesses than you do and you deserve to win. But inside you know, you deserve nothing but to lose." As soon as those words left her mouth she regretted it, expecting some great explosion of anger from the Saiyan prince. Instead she got more silence.  
Vegita gave her his coldest glare and said something she would have never expected, "Tell me this, woman, why is it you always bind your hair?"  
Kai's eyes widened. "What kind of question is that?"  
"Just answer it!" he yelled, causing her to wince at the volume of his voice. Kai hadn't the faintest clue why he was asking her this or why he cared about her hair of all things. It was painfully obvious he loathed her; any question about her hair or any feature of hers was to be followed by an insult. She reached up and fingered it, her ruby eyes darting sheepishly away from him.   
"It gets in the way."  
Vegita frowned in utter displeasure. She twitched as he reached a hand out towards her face and he sighed when he saw the fear in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said, his voice resembling a grumble.   
He continued to reach out, his eyes never leaving hers, until his fingers undid her hair and it cascaded down her shoulders. Vegita smirked as he looked at her, eyes wide and smooth, raven black hair streaming behind her. She was beautiful.   
"What's so funny?" she said, commenting on his smirk.  
"Have you ever worn a dress?"   
"Are you on drugs?" She grinned at his reaction.   
"No, I am not, now answer my damn question!"  
"You're not? These questions of yours have been suggesting otherwise."  
"I don't care what they are suggesting, they are simply questions meant to be answered! Do I have you explain everything to you?"  
"I don't want to anger you, Vegita, I just want to know why you asked these bizarre questions!"  
"Because you act, speak, and dress as though you are male. I'm beginning to wonder if you are female at all!"  
"Yes. I have worn a dress," she responded through clenched teeth, "and you, Prince of all Saiyans, act far too male for your own good."  
"I don't believe you have even touched a dress," he said, angered at her last comment, though he knew it was true.   
"Very well," she said, and stormed off. He looked shocked by her sudden disappearance. It was unlike her to leave in the middle of an argument, she was up to something.  
"What is that woman doing?" he asked himself, watching her leave. Growing angered he followed her.  
"I'll tell you what, Prince," she said fiercely, not bothering to look at him, "I'll make a bet with you."  
"A bet? What is it?" he asked, showing mild interest.   
"I'll prove to you I can wear a dress for a whole day. Not just any dress, a very revealing one. If I can be this feminine for a day, you have to be masculine for a day in the most humiliating of ways."  
"Explain."  
She stopped to whirl around and look him in the eyes, a smirk imprinted on her face. "You'll have to wear nothing but your boxers. The whole day, no exceptions."  
Vegita frowned. "Very well. And if you can't?"  
"Then I'll," she paused, "be your slave for the day. But nothing sexual."  
"Don't flatter yourself, woman," he said, glaring, "I'm not satisfied with your bet so I'll add one more thing. You must act like a woman as well as wear the dress. Which means you will give me none of your cheek and you'll act like a proper female. Understood?"  
"It's a deal." They shook hands and she whirled back around, heading to her ship. "Stay here," she added, "I won't be long."  
"I refuse to wait, you'll take far too long, foolish woman!" he yelled, and gathered her into his arms.   
"What are you doing?"  
"Molesting you."   
She laughed. "You have the most absurd lies."  
"And you absurdly believe them."  
"You're not flying to my home, are you?"  
He grinned and took off, reacting pleasantly when she trembled in fear, eyes tightly closed. Some great warrior, he thought to himself.  
"Damn you!" she sobbed, "Put me down!"  
"We're almost there, coward."  
"If we're almost there, then why couldn't I have walked?" she yelled, forcing back tears.  
"You may poses the strength of a modest man, but inside you have all the faults of a woman."  
"Ha! So I will win this bet!" she said, taking her mind off the altitude. Displeased with her sudden courage, Vegita swooped down, feeling so much manlier when she clung to him.  
"You'll win nothing, wench."  
She grumbled to herself, "You're more of a wench then I am."  
"What was that?" he asked, laughing as he reviewed her words. "I, Prince of all Saiyans, am a wench, am I?"  
"I didn't say that…" she choked out, gasping as he dived upwards and downwards.  
Vegita suddenly stopped and descended slowly downwards. "We've made it, thanks to my flying." He landed and then dropped her on the ground, knowing she would be too relieved to complain.  
"Ground… sweet ground…"  
"Hurry up and dress yourself, your inevitable failure shall begin."  
"Ready to have me as your slave, are you? You know I won't take you seriously when you're walking around half-naked."  
He frowned. "Don't argue with me, it's not ladylike. As a man, I am superior to you and you must treat me this way."  
"It's as though I have lost the bet already," she said, rolling her eyes and walking into her temporary home.  
He leaned against the metal hull, crossing his arms around his chest and resuming his usual pose. Vegita hated waiting for people. Now was certainly not an exception.  
A short time passed, and out Kai came. His eyes widened when he saw her, unbelieving at the sight.   
It was a v-neck burgundy dress, accenting her hair and eyes. The dress was rather short, scandalous, and lace up. It was noticeably tight, revealing any curves on her body.  
Kai glared, "You like what you see?" She was displeased at what some other girls would've found quite the opposite; Vegita giving himself an eyeful.  
"A wench indeed," he muttered to himself. Kai resisted the urge to attack him when remembering the rules of their bet.  
"It was a dress for a costume party and it's the only one I have currently," she said, ignoring the disbelief in his eyes.  
Moments of silence passed  
"I have an idea," she said, "I'm going to make you a nice cheesecake." Kai realized she was acting far too perky for her own good, but it didn't matter. This was a bet she refused to loose.  
"You? Bake?" Vegita laughed at the thought.   
Once again, there was more anger restrained. "I do try, I hope you will like it. Do you prefer Japanese style or European?"  
"I don't care," he said, then stopped himself, "Where did you learn to cook?"  
She smiled sweetly. "Oh, last time I came to Earth. Do you still want your cake?"  
"Yes," he said in nothing short of a demand, "And make it big, I have a warrior's appetite as well as strength."  
She muttered to herself and scuttled off to the kitchen, mentally listing the ingredients. Vegita frowned and waited outside. "She's beautiful, but so damn unattractive. What's wrong with that foolish woman? It's about time she wore a dress, I was beginning to believe she was male." He stopped and realized the possibility of her overhearing. He cursed himself, leaned against the wall, and pushed away any thoughts of loosing the bet.   
Kai clenched her fists and cracked the eggs furiously. So he didn't know all her weaknesses, he could at least guess the acute sense of hearing she possessed. Damn him, she thought, I'm not loosing this bet. I don't care what it takes.  
2 tediously long hours passed and Kai came out with two round and very unappealing European-style cheesecakes.   
"Those are cheesecakes?" Vegita asked, eying the baked goods carefully and noticing that cake #2 had a very large slice missing.  
"Yes," she said, forcing a smile, "they are, in fact, cheesecakes." She shoved them both into his face and, in the most pleasant manner possible, told him to enjoy them.  
With a grunt he added, "not likely", and set them on the table. He picked up a fork, wolfed both down faster than she had seen any man do, and tossed his fork into the empty and crumbles trays.  
"How… how was it?" she asked, still in shock that it was possible for any man to eat that ravenously. She then realized what she had asked and braced herself for the worst.  
"Mediocre."  
She could hardly believe it. First she had witnessed the disgusting sight of him inhaling two hours of misshapen hard work, and now he was complimenting her. Her dress certainly had a reaction, that was for sure.  
"Thank you!" she cried out, and threw her arms around him. Realizing what she had done, she froze. The realization that she was hugging Vegita came like a bucket of ice water splashed on her in the morning. Kai had her arms around the rudest, most barbaric savage she had ever met who had treated her like some thorn in his side since the moment he had seen her no matter how hard she worked to please him. And worst of all, she had done it willingly.   
He felt so stiff and awkward in her arms, as though he was blushing as strongly as she was. "What... what are you doing, woman?!" he asked, completely outraged.  
"I have no idea." Kai let go, spun around, and went to take a very long, cold shower, shuddering all the way.  
A wide-eyed Vegita went and sat on a couch-like material that sat squarely in the living room and sank deeply in the cushions she had so neatly laid out there. Part of him was angered about what she had done, daring to touch the Prince of all Saiyans in a most affectionate manner without his consent. Though there was that part, that part of him that felt so good when she called him "Prince" and liked the fire that sparked in her ruby red eyes. That part that had been yearning for this moment slightly, but only slightly, since he had first met her.   
"No," he said again, as he heard the sound of running water, which meant only one thing, "I am in no way attracted to that wench, and I most certainly will not be dressed in only my undergarments tomorrow. She will serve me, as the slave I so deserved since I earned my prince hood."  
With that, he grinned. She was about to discover how powerful the Prince of all Saiyans truly was.   
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: BROKEN  
The winner of the bet is finally revealed and Vegita discovers for himself whether he loves Kai or not.   



	3. Broken

Glitch  
By Raven Zaites  
  
CHAPTER THREE: BROKEN  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped a towel around herself protectively. She was reading too many cheesy romance stories where the man bursts in on a showering female and was more then happy to be prepared for the like.   
That could never happen, she thought to herself, it would be far too cliché. Kai reached up and wiped the steam from the mirror. She wondered how a mirror could fog up so much after a cold shower as she slid into her far-too-revealing-for-comfort dress.   
The doorbell chimed and Vegita rose to answer the door automatically.   
"There's a doorbell on this hellhole ship?" he pondered as he reached out to open the door. Thoughts of who it might be raced through his head until he stumbled upon a logical conclusion; it was Kai's boyfriend, undoubtedly.   
The door swung open with no force on his behalf, and standing there, to his surprise, was no boyfriend of Kai's. It was Mayumi, someone who he had yet to be introduced to, and every single one of the surviving "Z Fighters".   
Mayumi struck out more then the others, with tame blue-green hair, and a vicious attitude in her eyes that rivaled Kai's. Though Vegita's eyes didn't dare wander below her shoulders, he still caught a glimpse of her attire despite his rigid line of vision. She was dressed in the clothing of human females, though her pointed ears would've suggested otherwise, and rather sparsely clad with what the humans would consider feminine material.   
Beside Mayumi was Killin and his shiny head, which, not surprisingly, glinted furiously in the midday sun. He stood wearing a very surprised look, his arms hung dormant by his side. It was very clear to Vegita why Krillin was gazing up at the Saiyan, he was far more self-conscious than he would like to admit.   
"Vegita?!" Krillin stammered, "What are you doing here?"   
Mayumi's gaze flicked to one and then the other. "You know each other? And you know Kai?"   
Vegita glared venomously to them both. "Yes I know her, she claims to be a warrior, after all. I'm not half as ignorant as you two portray me to be."   
"How did you meet?" Mayumi questioned curiously, this portrayed by the twitching of her pointed ears.   
"I saw her walking while I was training and knew she was no human. When she noticed my presence, she immediately questioned if I had lost someone recently and then rambled on about some mystery she's trying to solve."   
Mayumi's face lifted up and she burst into triumphant laughter. "Oh how I know Kai! Amazing how I predicted this, isn't it?"   
"It sure is!" Gohan said, laughing as well, "I knew that there would be a chance to find mom, just like dad said."   
Vegita crossed his arms across his chest. "If you want Kai you'll have to wait. Even when she's done with her preoccupations, I doubt she'll be of any use to you or your friends. Kai is most likely as lost as all of you are proving to be."   
Mayumi raised both brows. "Charming, isn't he?" she said to Piccolo.   
Piccolo grunted in disapproval.   
"We'll need all the help we can get," Piccolo said, with a brutally honest tone in his voice, "even if there are certain obstacles in the way."   
Mayumi cut in before Vegita could react, "Yes, this is true. Thanks for your help, we'll wait for Kai outside."   
He sneered at her compliment and shut the door, not as hard as she would've expected. A little nerve-wrecked at the sudden dismissal, she turned to the crew and began a lecture of encouragement. A good pep talk would serve them all well for the bumpy road ahead.   
Meanwhile, Vegita turned and headed for the soft, bulky piece of furniture the human's called a "couch". He rather enjoyed the feel of the soft cushions, a luxury he wasn't used to spoiling himself with. Now was a good time to relax, he was still confused by Kai's reaction to what she had mistaken as a compliment.   
In perfect timing to his thoughts, she walked in, the typical strands of hair glued to her face as well as areas of her clothes that touched her still slightly damp skin. He frowned as she plopped down casually next to him, obviously deep in thought.   
"Since you find the thought of touching me so violating, maybe you should move farther away from me," he said, staring coldly at her stunned reaction.   
"I'm sorry I gave you that impression, Prince," she said warmly, her voice devoid of any mocking tone, "The reason I was shocked by my action is because it just wasn't like me. I mostly keep to myself, I don't like reaching out and embracing others." Vegita frowned. The thought of hugging others obviously didn't sit well with her, he could tell. Perhaps an upbringing with no real physical contact like his had influenced this mindset.   
"I take it you aren't social," he said, in his usual cold tone.   
"Not really," she said, "I may seem kind and giving, but I don't appreciate the company of others as much as I should. I live in space alone with rare visitations and I am perfectly prepared to live with these accommodations."   
"I see," Vegita responded in slight anger, "So this is your way of telling me that you are done with me and will be glad to see me leave, isn't it?"   
Her eyes widened. "Where do you get these strange ideas? All I said was that I like to have time to myself, not that you should get the hell out of my house. Besides," she added with a smirk, "We have a bet to uphold."   
Vegita frowned. "Your little friends are waiting for you at the door. They want you to assist them in their fruitless quest, I gathered. Since the winner is inevitable and the bet won't have time to be carried out, you might as well prepare yourself for tomorrow morning when the loser must agree with the terms."   
She smiled, practically oozing confidence. "No, my dear prince, the bet shall be carried out despite the surroundings. Though I'd love to do things your way and have the privilege of seeing you walk around tomorrow in pure humiliation and no clothes without any effort on my behalf, I think I'll win the fair way."   
He snickered. "You really think you will win, don't you? I, the Saiyan Prince, seldom lose for a reason. Just be a good wench and accept that you can't do it and take your place as my slave."   
"We'll see who the loser is, won't we?" she said, standing up to answer the long-awaited door. Vegita watched her get up and his eyes narrowed skeptically.   
"Tell me, where did a second-rate warrior get a dress made for the lecherous?" he said, adding smugly, "not that you aren't lecherous as is."   
She turned her head but continued walking towards the door. "It was for a costume party, but you don't have to believe me. Royalty doesn't care for a peon like me, remember?" she said, smirking as he glared at her. She turned her head back to the door and reached for the lever to pull it open. Again, it swung open without her even touching her, thanks to Mayumi on the other side.   
"What's taking so…" she said, trailing off when she saw Kai. Her eyes shot further open in pure joy and she yelled excitedly, "KAI!! I MISSED YOU!"   
She then threw her arms around the bewildered Kai and held her so tightly she was at a loss of air. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you in so long!"   
"Hi Mayumi," Kai responded gingerly, "I've just been investigating a case that came up a year ago, that's pretty much it."   
She tried to slip away from the tightly wrapped arms of Mayumi, but Mayumi just clung tighter. "My little Kai the investigator!" she stated, taking on a motherly role as she ruffled Kai's damp hair as best she could. Kai sheepishly scooted away and stole a glance at Vegita, who wore a look of simultaneous disgust and amusement.   
"Umm…" she stammered, trying to change the subject, "What brings you to my spacecraft, Mayumi and… uhh… friends?"   
Chiaotzu was the first to clue her in, with the help of Krillin and Tien and a few bitter complaints from Yajerobe. They informed her of the disappearance and who they were with great enthusiasm. The gang didn't mind that she had no clue what was going on at all, they seemed very accustomed to being in this position. Kai threw in the valuable information of the Rueran mystery and how these incidents could be related. They all came to the conclusion that they were, in fact, somehow related very quickly: given, of course, the unusual nature of the mystery.   
Mayumi stopped all side conversations occurring with a resounding,   
"Hold on a sec!" Having instant silence and the attention of the group granted, she wore a smug smirk and continued, "OK, we all have agreed that this other mystery is related to ours, and that not only are we not alone but that Kai can help us. And all of that is all good and well, but there is one little thing that I really can't understand." She paused for effect before continuing, "Why in the hell is Kai wearing a dress?!"   
Everyone crashed to the floor, including a very embarrassed Kai. She got up and sweat dropped, tittering nervously. "It's a long story. Let's just say that I'm feminine for a day, for amusement purposes. My own, mind you," she said, tossing a glance at a glaring Vegita.   
"Oh I see, this has something to do with that spiky haired fellow." Realizing she was describing a good portion of her clients, she stopped herself from elaborating on her distaste for his hair.   
Kai frowned, "Yes, let's just leave it at that."   
Mayumi assumed a casual pose and swept some of her dark cerulean hair over a shoulder. "Ok then, we should discuss when we get started on solving this puzzle."   
Kai raised a brow at her businesswoman tone, a usual tone when at home but one she rarely used during her travels. Perhaps it was because traveling reminded her of her childhood, one that ended far too abruptly. Kai pushed aside memories of Mayumi recalling her younger days, Mayumi was still very young, not even 19 yet. She shifted her mind back to the topic at hand and scolded herself for getting carried away.   
"Maybe the day after tomorrow. I'm sure brainstorming thoughts of where to go next and sorting them out will take a full day and a half. We don't have a clue where to go next, do we? Besides, it would be nice to rest before a long path of discovery."   
Piccolo frowned. "That's too long, we should leave at least by tomorrow."   
Tien shook his head. "I agree with Mayumi. We don't have any idea where to get started, it would be nice to plan it first."   
Soon, the people who agreed on that date outnumbered the rest, and it was determined. They would leave the day after tomorrow to be sure everything was properly prepared.   
Kai, of course, had more than just the innocent motives her speech implied. She was going to win this bet and she was going to spend a whole day savoring this victory. Quests would be postponed, seeing the mighty Saiyan prince suffer failure was one great event she was more than happy to relish.   
Vegita, on the other hand, relied heavily on a different outcome. He was certain he was going to win, and everything he did proved it.   
It was obvious both Kai and Vegita had confidence on their side, but only time would determine the winner. And time was exactly what they had.   
  
  
  
  
  
Kai ran a brush through her hair, her brush unable to complete the task.   
"Damn hair," she muttered, fussing over the many tangles. She sighed and put the brush down once her patience had reached its limit. She had gotten her mother's raven black hair but not her mother's smoothness and soft straightness. Instead she bore a messy, tangled hair that was stiff to no avail. With another heavy sigh, she recalled the trouble her mysteriously colored eyes brought about.   
Only demons in legends on her planet possessed red eyes, and all her life she lived in torment, those around her believing she was one. Neither of her parents had ruby eyes, her mother had blue and her father brown. This complicated things much more, even her cold and heartless parents believed the tale. They summoned a priest to explain this, and he began to babble some nonsense about her being a demon incarnate. She believed him at first, back when she was still a naïve, young girl. Afterwards, she lost her innocence in battle along with her gullible frame of mind. No longer did she believe she was a demon, but the tormenting didn't stop. Not until one horrible day that would haunt her dreams for years and send her world into chaos. That one day that shaped her being into a killer on the run, and a frightened woman trapped in a body possessing nothing but a torn soul and an empty heart. That and something else. Something she wouldn't dream of telling somebody.   
A knocking on the door of her room abruptly interrupted her thoughts.   
She twitched, a bit startled, and then calmed herself.   
"Come in," she said, the door swinging open promptly after her invitation. Standing there was, predictably, none other then the Saiyan Prince.   
"What is it?" she asked, moving the brush and other items aside from her desk to mask the clutter.   
"It's evening, woman, and I desire to be fed." He crossed his arms defiantly across his chest and she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. He resembled a small, spoiled boy who was whining for his dinner. Walking up to him and realizing his eyes were level to hers, her smile grew.   
"What's so amusing?" he questioned with narrowing eyes.   
"Nothing," she said, stifling a giggle as the words "and I thought I was short" passed though her head.   
"Tell me at once, wench!"   
She said nothing but instead winked at him and walked out the door, seized by suppressed laughter as she thought about the look on his face. He spun her around as he had done before and a surprised look washed over her as she realized how close his face was to hers. Sure he was a conceited, brutish warrior who lost his temper far too often, none of that seemed to matter when she stared deeply into his eyes. Vegita was remarkably handsome in her opinion, but she had the keen ability to not let her shallowness get the best of her. It wasn't as though he had a charming personality to match the body Kai tried not to lust after. She reminded herself of this fact and tried to keep eye contact.   
"I was just thinking about how sick you'll get after I cook for you one of my infamous dinners. I may bake edible desserts, but I'm no chef when it comes to the main course."   
At first, he seemed a little frightened at the thought of her cooking when she informed him of her skill. Once she had mentioned deserts his expression had gone stale.   
"Just because I didn't rant about the atrocity of those so called "cheesecakes" doesn't mean you should let it get to your head. You said yourself, you're just a peon, don't be surprised if you cook as poorly as your social status compares to mine."   
She smiled, a devious glint in her eyes. She knew that the only way to get payback from the rude prince was to do the last thing he was prepared for her to do: flirt. In the most pathetic way she could; the only way.   
"You know, I really should bake you deserts more often. You're so cute when you're mad."   
He froze. Cute. Just as his wife had called him long ago before she had disappeared. He felt the ice around his heart melt ever so slightly to those words, and his eyes widened with shock.   
"Cute?"   
"Yep. Good thing most of your enemies are men, otherwise you'd have all your most hated people chasing after you."   
"You certainly fit that category," he said, smirking at his own consistent cleverness.   
She frowned. There was nothing cute about that kind of mockery. "Well then, I should get started making your dinner. I do, after all, have a bet to win."   
  
  
  
  
Mayumi sighed, propping her lacy boots onto a makeshift footrest consisting of a backpack and a few pillows. Frowning as her feet slipped and hit the floor, she pulled herself up and walked loosely over to the center of the room. She knew it was time to get started. There, with hand planted on hips, she called the attention of the room with a simple call.  
"OK EVERYONE, SHUT UP AND LISTEN." When the attention of the room was hers, she smiled victoriously.  
"What is it, Mayumi?" Krillin inquired with great curiosity. Her grin widened at this, her normal audience would not have been so understanding with her means of attention.  
"Well," she continued, "I've been thinking about the relation between the Rueran mystery and our own. My question is, why did the Rueran people and our people both take a year to disappear? You'd think that persons, person, or thing responsible for this would have a great deal of motivation. What pride is our kidnapper after? Whatever it is, it must be huge."  
"Maybe this person was just really bored," Yajerobe suggested. Everyone but Puar crashed to the floor once again.  
"Maybe they just were really mean," Puar added. Sweatdrops followed.   
"Well, yes," Mayumi said, "I've heard of people who wipe out whole civilizations single-handedly out of hatred, it's not unimaginable as horrible as it is. But our main problem is finding this person or these people and who did this and discovering why and how. And, of course, if we can get your friends and family back."  
Krillin, who was beginning to seem like the one in charge of this operation, explained to Mayumi the concept of the dragonballs and how they had tried to use them to wish the people missing back. The dragon told them it was beyond his power and wouldn't say whether they were alive or not. Mayumi frowned deeply and planted her hands on her hips. "This always happens when you least want it to, doesn't it? Here's a perfectly good way to get them back and everything takes the worst possible turn." She sighed and sat down on the couch next to Yajerobe. So far, not much had been resolved. They had no idea where to go next; she had found herself at a dead end when it came to clues. Perhaps it was best to learn more about the situation at hand.  
"Tell me, was there something that they did that might have triggered a disappearance? Like, did they all share a certain action before they were found missing?"  
Murmurs drifted around the room.  
"That's the strange part," Piccolo said, "There was no way to tell if they were doing something wrong to end up missing, it was completely random. This whole mystery is just a bizarre turn of events." Mayumi sunk back into the couch. Not only were things getting more difficult, but also they were getting nowhere. She was beginning to worry if millions of yen were worth a job more difficult then the worst of her bounty hunting experiences. Sighing once again, her gaze wandered to the ceiling of the ship. Something had to be done, something she was not yet aware of. That, however, she had a feeling would be resolved soon.  
As soon this thought traversed her troubled mind, the phone rang. It was as though it was on cue, so much so that she shot a quizzical glace at Krillin before raising a shaking hand to answer the ringing cell phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Mayumi Yaiba?"  
She inhaled sharply. "How did you know my name? Who is this?"  
"It's not important. I understand you are looking for some people."   
"Do you know where they are?" The room stirred with noise and everyone shifted closer to the phone, hoping to catch some of the conversation. "I might."  
"Is this a joke? Who is this?"  
"I'm an acquaintance of Kai, and this is no joke, Mayumi. I posses a gift that may aid you in your quest."  
"How do I know what you are saying is true?"  
"Meet me at the Capsule Corporation building at midnight. You must trust me, I can help you."  
"Fine, but I won't be alone."  
"Then I'll see you there. Goodbye." A click was heard and then a resounding dial tone. She hung up the cell phone and stared blankly at the wall for a minute, wondering if what had just happened was really true. Was there someone who actually knew where they could find everyone? There was only one way to find out.   
  
  
*****   
  
  
  
"Where, is my dinner, woman?" Vegita yelled, taking an impatient sip from his wine glass.   
She suppressed her anger and responded in her sweetest tone, "it's ready, my prince."   
Vegita grumbled under his breath, took another sip of the red wine, and gave her a furious glare as she came in holding a well-arranged tray of some strange substance. Kai walked to his side, where she bent over to set his tray on the table. As soon as she had done so, he caught a very generous but unintended glace of her exposed bosom. Seeing far too much skin then he felt comfortable with, he immediately spat out the wine he was in the process of drinking all over the startled Kai.   
"Ahh! What was that for?" she exclaimed, fussing over her now ruined dress.   
"I was choking," he responded quickly, "it was my first reaction." He fumbled over the word "reaction", but Kai ignored this.   
"I have to change," she said hurriedly, "I can't wear this dress anymore, it's stained."   
"Fine, woman. But hurry. If I don't like this food you will have to make me more."   
She clenched her fists and her face flushed red with anger, "I spend so long slaving in the kitchen to make you this meal and you repay me by spitting wine all over me and demanding me to make you more if it doesn't please you? I can never please you, can I? You're just a damn fussy brat who claims to be a warrior prince, and I'll be damned if I'm expected to give my all and get nothing in return." She spun around and stormed off, not wanting to take this argument any farther.   
He blinked in shock at her sudden exit, and then quickly turned his attention back to his food. Though his eyes were elsewhere, his mind was still dwelling on Kai. He was frustrated with her outbursts, yet a part of him actually had feelings for the tomboyish wench.   
An intrusion of reality interrupted his stream of consciousness when he realized what he said. Feelings? For Kai? Impossible! It was nothing other than alcohol that had prompted this thought, he assured himself, how could he ever have feelings for that repulsive woman?   
  
  
Mayumi and the others stood at the Capsule Corporation building and she frowned judgmentally. The lighting in this building was atrocious; she could barely make out the foreground. Surly their mystery guest would have no trouble surprising them with an ambush, but perhaps this was only her overwhelming sense of prudence poisoning her with paranoia.  
It didn't take long before a strange masked figure slipped out from the pocket of darkness he had been lurking in, wearing what appeared to be a black coat and black pants. This made it harder for the group to decipher him from the shadows, but the light mask was a location giveaway.   
"Masks," Mayumi thought to herself, "how typical."   
"Miss Yaiba," he said, that same deep voice ringing a tone of familiarity in Mayumi's mind from that previous phone conversation, it was him alright. "I see you stay true to your promises. I can assure you that you will not regret this get-together in the least."   
The group exchanged soft mutters and Mayumi silenced them with a motion of her hand. She believed in him, and her seriousness was evident if not contagious.  
"Please, tell us what you think can help us."  
"Oh I will, Miss Yaiba," he said, bringing out his gloved hands from his pockets and lacing his fingers together, "I most certainly will."   
  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: CONFESSION  
The bet's winner is revealed, finally, and the maskedfigure informs the warriors and Mayumi of information that may help their quest much more than they bargained for. Are they ready for answers?   



End file.
